1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which a photoconductive body is exposed at a position adjacent to the photoconductive body by an exposure unit having a plurality of blinking sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as an exposure unit which is used in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, an exposure unit (such as an LED head) which includes a plurality of blinking sections (such as LEDs) arranged in a row, and in which a photoconductive body (photosensitive body) is exposed at a position adjacent to the photoconductive body has been known (for example, refer to FIGS. 2 and 3 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-18700).
Such exposure unit is pressed toward the photoconductive body by a pressing member such as a coil spring, in an optical axial direction of light which is irradiated from the blinking portion. Moreover, the exposure unit is brought into contact with at least two planar shaped positioning members to be positioned in a movement direction of the photoconductive body, in order to suppress wobbling (oscillating) in a movement direction of a portion of the photoconductive body facing the exposure unit.
Moreover, in an image forming apparatus shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-153893, an LED head (an optical head) is installed on a top cover (a top frame). The top cover is pivotable (rotatable) around a predetermined axis. When the top cover is turned to close (or to open) an upper surface of an image forming apparatus, the LED head moves between an exposing position of exposing the photoconductive body and a drawn-away position of being drawn-away from the photoconductive body.